


Falling for Feelings

by sweetkpopfan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bungee Jump, Crushes, Extreme Sports, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, M/M, Romance, college party, taeten are annoying bffs, yuwin is mentioned here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 22:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20731484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetkpopfan/pseuds/sweetkpopfan
Summary: Jaehyun will do anything to get Doyoung to fall for him, even if it means falling with him off a cliff.Alternatively, Doyoung joins the extreme sports club in college just to fulfill his scholarship requirement, and their first activity is bungee jumping off a cliff. It’ll be fine, because his handsome junior Jaehyun is there to hold him through the fall, and if Doyoung is going to die, he is going to drag someone with him.





	Falling for Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> this is inspired by Lauv's new song Feelings and Taylor Swift's Lover. I don't know what category this fits in but it's all for fun, so please enjoy!

_ Oh my god. I am going die._

That was Kim Doyoung’s initial reaction when he saw the bungee jump bridge when the bus rolled into the park. His best friend Ten was cheering excitedly with all the fellow adrenaline junkies. “Look!!! That is sick as hell!”

_ That is sick, sick as in no sane person is supposed to do that._

“Come on Doie!!” Ten grabbed his hand when the bus stopped. “Let’s go!”

“Do I have to?” Doyoung made a face as he tried to permanently glue his butt to the bus seat.

“Doyoung we did not travel 2 hours for nothing!” Ten pulled him. “Come on, it’ll be fun!”

Doyoung was dragged off the bus and the chilly mountain air did nothing to calm his nerves. He only joined the Thrillers Club because he had to participate in at least one extracurricular sports activity as part of his scholarship requirement, and initially he thought Thrillers was more like horror movies (which he hated) or even dancing like Michael Jackson. It was only until after he signed up, paid the membership fee and attended orientation when he realized Thrillers meant “getting out of bed and doing things to get yourself killed”.

“Smell the air.” Ten sniffed the mountain air. “Doesn’t it smell amazing?”

“Can I go home?” Doyoung whimpered.

“How? The bus is heading down the mountain and picking us up an hour later.”

“I can walk.”

“Walk? You? Physically walk?!” Ten snorted. “You are going to walk 7 kilometers to the bus stop?”

“It’s downhill, I’m sure I can go faster. I could also roll down like Humpty Dumpty”

“It’ll be fine Doie.” Ten reassured him. “It only lasts a minute, after that you are just flying through the air like a bird. Total freedom in the sky.”

“I don’t want to be a bird. I’m a bunny. Bunnies don’t fly.” Doyoung shook his head.

“Oh so only now you admit that you look like a bunny? Just come on.” Ten dragged him. “You just need to do this one and that’s it, okay? I promise you, you won’t have to do another one.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. You can do this.” Ten looked at him. “I know you can.”

Ten’s reassurance can only go so far, which is to the beginning of the platform where they received a short safety briefing and signed the permission slips. Moon Taeil the bungee instructor seemed very calm and friendly, and Doyoung almost believed that he would be fine. He raised his hand. “Sir?”

“Yes?” Taeil answered.

“How many people have died from bungee jumping?”

The rest of the club chuckled. “There goes Scaredy Cat Doyoung.” He heard one of them mumble behind him. He shot them a glare but quickly turned around to look at Taeil.

“It’s actually one of the safest extreme sports available.” Taeil smiled. “Your chance of dying is 1 in 500,000. You have a higher chance of dying while scuba diving than you do bungee jumping.”

“But what happens if you are that 1 in 500,000?” Doyoung’s eyes went wide.

“Don’t worry.” Taeil laughed. “You are in good hands. You will be fine.”

“Well I guess if you are that lucky one,” Doyoung turned to find one of the club members teasing him “It’s a sign God wants you back.”

“Oh my god.” Doyoung groaned.

“Shut the fuck up Yangyang.” Ten slapped the junior club member’s arm.

_This is it isn’t it? Judgment day. All my sins are on the table. I am sorry for all the times I ran over the red traffic light. Mum, I’m sorry for not taking the trash out two weeks ago. Dad, yes I did scratch your car and blame Gongmyung for it. Gongmyung, I’m sorry I used your computer to watch porn and accidentally corrupted your collection. By the way you have a sick fetish for leather. Just saying._

“Are you ready?” Taeil asked him as he set up the gear at the edge of the platform. Doyoung didn’t dare look down. He was worried if he did he would pee in his pants.

“No.”

“Would it make you feel better if you had a partner?”

“I can do that?”

“Oh sure.” Taeil nodded.

“TEN!!!” Doyoung stood up immediately. “Wanna jump with me?!?!”

Ten was nowhere to be found. He looked around and shivered when he felt the straps around his ankles. “TEN!!!!” he panicked.

_No, no I can’t do this alone. TEN!!!_

“I’ll jump with you.” A voice said as a figure parted the crowd to make its way to the end of the platform. Doyoung’s jaw dropped at him. It was Jung Jaehyun, his junior in the club and captain of the swimming team.

“Jaehyun?”

“I’ll jump with you hyung.” Jaehyun adjusted his jeans. “Ten went to the bathroom and told me to look out for you.”

_Why would he do that?_

“Are you okay with this?” Taeil asked Doyoung. “If not you’ll have to do it yourself.”

“I’m cool with it!!!” Doyoung grabbed Jaehyun’s wrist. “I’ll jump with him.”

“Okay then.” Taeil dragged them to the end of the platform and wrapped the gear around their ankles. Doyoung looked down a little and regretted it instantly, grip tightening on Jaehyun’s wrist as he shut his eyes.

“Ow hyung,” Jaehyun winced. “You’re gripping my bones.”

“Sorry.”

“It’s okay, just hold onto my shoulders.” Jaehyun moved his hands up. “Nervous?”

_I am 22 stories above ground and in 10 seconds, I am about to plummet to my death. Am I nervous? Seriously?_

“I am shitting myself.” Doyoung refused to open his eyes. “Fuck I think I am shitting myself.”

“Oh come on hyung,” Jaehyun laughed softly. “You’ll be fine.”

“No I swear my bowels are moving I…”

“Okay, I’ll need you two to hug and hold each other tight.” Taeil said. Doyoung wrapped his arms around Jaehyun as Jaehyun hooked his hands around his waist. He could feel Jaehyun’s chest thumping against his, and it was pretty fast too.

“You must be pretty nervous too.” Doyoung said. “Your heart is going wild.”

“Yeah.” Jaehyun nodded. “We can do this.”

“Okay, on the count of three, you guys will jump okay?” Taeil said. “One… two… three!!!”

And with that, the two of them fell. Doyoung was screaming, gripping onto Jaehyun like his life depended on it (which it probably did). The cord pulled them back up and Doyoung screamed again. Jaehyun was screaming and cheering loudly, smiling widely as he held onto Doyoung. Doyoung couldn’t even open his eyes, burying his face into Jaehyun’s chest.

“WOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!” Jaehyun gasped as they started to slow down. “That is amazing!”

Doyoung didn’t even dare move. He felt the blood rush to his head and was beginning to feel a bit dizzy as they started swaying gently like a pendulum. “Are we on the ground yet?”

“No, but a boat is coming to fetch us to land.” Jaehyun said as they were slowly lowered. “It’s over hyung. We’re done.”

“Oh thank god.” Doyoung sniffled.

“You did it!” Jaehyun smiled. “We did it!”

Doyoung was far too exhausted. He could hardly pay attention to his surroundings as the braces were removed from his legs and he sat in the boat comfortably. He was sure his face was as pale as a ghost and his eyes were hazed over like his soul left his body.

“Hyung, are you okay?”

“Ask me that in 24 hours.” Doyoung mumbled.

“YOU DID IT!!!” Ten was waiting at the dock, jumping up and down. “You did it!! I am so proud of you!!!”

“Thanks Ten.” Doyoung hugged him. “Yeah, I guess that was something.”

“Don’t you feel the adrenaline through your body? Isn’t that so satisfying?”

“Right now all I feel is liquid coming out of my body, I just don’t know if it’s tears or sweat.” Doyoung sighed.

“Would you do that again?”

“No.”

“You’ll be okay hyung.” Jaehyun reassured him.

“Thanks Jaehyun.” Doyoung turned to him. “I really appreciate what you did for me.”

“Anytime.” Jaehyun smiled back sweetly. “I’ll go check on Johnny. I want to see if he jumped too.”

Doyoung felt a strange sense of warmth leave him as Jaehyun climbed up the steps to take the elevator back up to the platform. Ten waited for him to leave before nudging him.

“You jumped with Jung Jaehyun?”

“Yeah. I was looking for you but you were in the bathroom so he said he would jump with me.”

“Well I told him to look out for you but I didn’t ask him to actually jump with you.” He smirked. “There must have been a near death bond between you after you guys jumped.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Well you were holding his hand when you got out of the boat.” Ten said. “Didn’t you notice?”

Doyoung looked down at his hands that were red and warm. _So that was the warmth I felt._

“Oh.” Doyoung stared at his hands like they were mirrors. “I didn’t know.”

“Your hands are so red though.”

“I was holding onto him for dear life, what do you think?”

Ten shrugged playfully. “He’s kind of cute, isn’t he?”

“He’s alright.” It was not a secret that Jung Jaehyun was a man most people found attractive, but he wasn’t exactly Doyoung’s type of man.

“Well, all I know is if I had a man like that holding me tight while I bungee jump, that would be all I would think about at night.” Ten said as they made their way up. There was a funny look on his face that Doyoung couldn’t fathom. That was beside the point. Now he had to find a bathroom to empty his bowels before he really did shit himself for real.

***********************

That night, Doyoung returned to his dorm room and fell onto his bed, limbs all soft and weak like a limp noodle. _That’s enough adrenaline for a lifetime. _

He washed himself and dressed for bed, ready to call it a night. He heard his phone buzz on the nightstand and was shocked to see a message from Jaehyun.

** _JUNGJAEHYUN: Hi hyung!_ **

** _KIMDOYOUNG: Hi Jaehyun!_ **

** _JUNGJAEHYU: How are you feeling? Ten told me you went to the bathroom to take a real dump after the jump._ **

Doyoung made a mental note to kick Ten’s ass the first thing in the morning.

** _KIMDOYOUNG: My bowels are fine. Thanks for checking._ **

** _JUNGJAEHYUN: Cool, because you were really freaking out. Like, shivering and shaking in my arms._ **

** _KIMDOYOUNG: Sorry about that._ **

** _JUNGJAEHYUN: Oh no it’s cool. I didn’t mind it. I just wanted to know if you were feeling okay or still shaken._ **

** _KIMDOYOUNG: I’m much better honestly. Thanks for caring._ **

** _JUNGJAEHYUN: That’s great! You are much braver than you think hyung! Good night! See you soon!_ **

** _KIMDOYOUNG: Thank you Jaehyun! Sweet dreams!_ **

** **

Doyoung’s heart fluttered a little. It was very sweet of Jaehyun to text and check on him. He didn’t have to, and it wasn’t like they were best buddies. They knew each other because of class and the club, and they do talk occasionally but Doyoung knew very little of him, aside that he was active in sports and quite the catch. All the girls in the club were dying to sit next to him on the bus and he heard rumours of how even the female lecturers would touch up their makeup when they knew Jaehyun would be coming into their class.

He was grateful that Jaehyun took such good care of him during the jump. If it wasn’t for him Doyoung was certain he would have backed out at the last minute. He would have never had the guts to do it alone. He laid down in bed and thought about the day. He looked at his hands and how red they were from the day, just gripping on holding onto everything he saw.

He thought about his arms around Jaehyun’s neck. He thought about his soft cologne scent that was a little floral and fruity. He thought about his head fitting into the crook of his neck. He thought about Jaehyun’s hands around his slim waist.

_ Well, all I know is if I had a man like that holding me tight while I bungee jump, that would be all I would think about at night._

By the time Doyoung snapped out of his daze, it was already 2am. He just spent 3 hours thinking about Jung Jaehyun.

His heart started pounding, and for some reason, it seemed to pound faster than when he was at the platform, about to fall to his death.

_Damn you Ten._

He dragged the sheets over his head and hoped to die somewhere in between so that he wouldn’t need to think about Jaehyun anymore.

***********************

Lesson of the day: Just because you are the captain of the swimming team, doesn’t mean you are obligated to sit with the cheerleaders.

“Jaehyun!” One of the girls waved at him across the cafeteria. She was sitting with the rest of the group and some of the other athletes, some making out with the cheerleaders, others eating and chatting. “Come join us!”

Jaehyun smiled awkwardly. He wasn’t a fan of their group and the only reason he would sit with them was if Johnny, his best friend and volleyball captain, would. However, Johnny was sick that day, leaving Jaehyun to his own devices. He looked around the cafeteria and there he saw Kim Doyoung sitting alone with his books by his side.

“Hi hyung.” Jaehyun called as he approached the table. “Can I join you?”

“Of course.” Doyoung pushed his books aside while he chewed on his cheese stick. “Make yourself comfortable.”

Jaehyun smiled shyly as he sat opposite Doyoung. He could feel his heart pounding quickly as he looked at Doyoung through the corner of his eye. He has been nursing a big, aching crush for his senior for the past six months. The first time he met him was in math class. Jaehyun had just returned from a summer abroad and feeling ambitious, he took an advanced math elective. Doyoung caught his eyes the minute he arrived. He was elected as class representative then and he seemed like a very polite, kind natured person. Later he found out he was Vice President of the student council.

Jaehyun was one of the founding members of the Thrillers Club since he enjoyed extreme sports, and he was over the moon when he found out Doyoung was joining. Frankly he thought it was weird at first because it didn’t seem to be his thing but if there was any opportunity to talk to Doyoung, he was going to take it. So far it has been just casual small talk and the occasional “hi” in the hallway, but at least Doyoung knew of his existence.

The jump was by far the bravest thing he had done so far. Doyoung was freaking out, and as funny as it was (and it was really funny), Jaehyun also felt bad for him. When he took Doyoung into his arms, the poor thing was shivering violently. That was when he knew he wasn’t just scared, he was _terrified_. Jaehyun pulled him close and made sure he knew he was being held tightly.

Jaehyun wasn’t scared of bungee jumping, he had done it a few times before, but holding the man of his dreams so tightly like that and inhaling his soft scent, feeling his hair brushing across his face brought a new level of nervousness not felt since his mother made him try tap dancing when he was 7 years old. When Doyoung commented about how fast his heart was beating, Jaehyun swore he could die then and there.

The jump ended and it was exhilarating. Jaehyun was game to go again and when he saw Doyoung, all wiped out, eyes zoned out into a distance like a bunny watching the sun set, he wanted to take him in his arms and hold him close. He extended a hand for Doyoung when they got on shore and Doyoung didn’t bother to remove his hand afterwards, which was fine because Jaehyun wasn’t going to let go either.

“Where are the rest of your friends hyung?” Jaehyun asked Doyoung over lunch.

“Ten’s in chemistry class and Kun is running some errands.” Doyoung said as he flipped a page on his book. “Have you been studying for the math quiz this week?”

Jaehyun nodded. “Yeah, but I’m not sure how good I am yet. I haven’t attempted most of the questions.”

“Me too.” Doyoung pouted cutely, his bottom lip jutting out. “I have zero discipline when I’m alone. I see the homework and I just want to go to sleep.”

“Same.”

“Maybe we should do it together. We could at least keep each other in check.”

“Sounds great.” Jaehyun nodded. “I need help with calculus anyways. Didn’t you get the highest score in the last calculus quiz?”

“Oh please.” Doyoung scoffed lightly. “That was luck.”

“This is math hyung, there’s no luck involved.”

Doyoung laughed softly and a wide smile decorated his face. Jaehyun smiled back as they continued talking. They went on and on until Jaehyun checked his watch. “Shit, I have a class.”

“Oh then you better go.” Doyoung shooed him. “I’ll catch you later.”

“See you hyung.” Jaehyun waved as he grabbed his backpack and ran off to class. He smiled to himself. _Yes!!! I got to know him better! I didn’t cave and embarrass myself like an idiot in front of him!!_

He found himself smiling like an idiot for the rest of the day.

***********************

** _KIMDOYOUNG: What did you get for question 34 again?_ **

** _JUNGJAEHYUN: I got 256._ **

** _KIMDOYOUNG: Isn’t it 387?_ **

** _JUNGJAEHYUN: That’s before the substitution hyung._ **

** _KIMDOYOUNG: No it isn’t. You don’t need to substitute it for this question._ **

** _JUNGJAEHYUN: Really? I’ll check my notes._ **

** _KIMDOYOUNG: Cool, let me know in the morning._ **

** _JUNGJAEHYUN: Are you going to bed already?_ **

** _KIMDOYOUNG: I’m tired. It’s been a long day._ **

** _JUNGJAEHYUN: What have you been up to?_ **

** **

Doyoung started going on and on about his day. How his packed schedule ran from council meetings in the morning, classes afterwards, a fundraising meeting during lunch, then class again and so on and so forth. They have been doing this for a few days now, texting each other on and off. It usually started with a question about homework, and then it became a full-on conversation that could last through the night. Doyoung found himself looking forward to Jaehyun’s messages very much.

“Who are you texting?” Ten asked him when they met during dinner a couple of hours ago.

“Jaehyun.” Doyoung quickly typed on his phone. “Just asking about homework.”

“You have been texting him for an hour. Are you telling me you guys are talking about homework for an hour?”

“Well not really,” Doyoung put down his phone. “We’re talking about something else now.”

Ten raised an eyebrow and tried to hide a smirk. “Is there something going on between the two of you?”

“What?” Doyoung blushed and made a face. “No, we’re just friends.”

“You two seem to be getting very close after the jump.”

“Well you can’t ignore the guy you jumped to hell with.” Doyoung shrugged. “And what are you talking about? We’ve always been talking, even before the jump.”

“Yeah but texting? For an hour?” Ten said. “You have never done that before. Heck I have never even heard Jaehyun’s name from your lips until just recently.”

“I guess the jump brought us closer.” Doyoung said. “He texted me afterwards to check if I was okay.”

“Aww that’s sweet of him.”

“It is.” Doyoung smiled. “I didn’t expect that from him. I always thought he was one of those cool kids who is polite to everyone but really doesn’t want to have anything to do with you.”

“He does have that face.”

“What face?”

“You know,” Ten shrugged. “The fuckboy face.”’

“Oh come on, that’s mean.”

“Bitch you know what I’m talking about.” Ten laughed. “Come on, admit it. You’ve thought about it before.”

“Okay yeah maybe,” Doyoung giggled. “But hey, impressions can be misleading.”

“So what does he seem like to you now?”

“I don’t know,” Doyoung mused for a bit. “He’s pretty cool and chill. Kind of funny too.”

“Interesting.” Ten wiggled his shoulders playfully. “Wanna know something?”

“What?”

“That’s my impression of Kun too the first time I met him, and look what happened.”

“Yeah you guys suck faces in front of me as punishment.” Doyoung rolled his eyes. Ten and his new boyfriend Kun were not PDA shy at all.

“Just saying.” Ten smiled playfully. “It would be nice to have a cute boyfriend.”

“He’s not my…” Doyoung sighed. “I don’t even have a crush on him.”

“Uh huh.”

“Seriously!”

“Then why have you been checking your phone continuously for the past 15 minutes.”

Doyoung shifted uncomfortably. “Force of habit.”

Ten snorted loudly. “Hahaha! All I know is, my best friend needs a boyfriend and I’m glad he’s getting one.”

“HE’S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!!!”

“Yet.”

** _JUNGJAEHYUN: It’s past 1am hyung. Are you sleepy yet?_ **

** _KIMDOYOUNG: It is? Shit I didn’t notice._ **

** _JUNGJAEHYUN: You should go to sleep. I’ll let you know the answer to question 34 tomorrow morning._ **

** _KIMDOYOUNG: Oh yeah I forgot about that. You should sleep too Jaehyunnie._ **

** _JUNGJAEHYUN: Okay, good night hyung._ **

** _KIMDOYOUNG: Night. Talk to you tomorrow._ **

** **

Doyoung put his phone aside and turned off the lights. He closed his eyes but all he could think about was Jaehyun. Jaehyun telling him about his sports meet. Jaehyun telling him the joke about the starfish. His mind went back to Jaehyun holding him during the jump. His heart started racing again.

There was a high chance he wouldn’t be able to sleep at all. Again.

***********************

The numbers on the page didn’t make sense to Jaehyun. The whole book could practically be in Sanskrit and it wouldn’t make a difference. All he could think about was how pretty Doyoung looked sitting opposite him.

“Wow.” Jaehyun gasped when Doyoung first arrived at the library for their scheduled study session.

“I know, it’s horrible.” Doyoung shook his head. “Ten already told me I looked Tyra Banks from the 80’s.”

“No, I love it.” Jaehyun said as Doyoung sat down opposite him, pulling the ends of his newly styled crimped hair. “I think you look nice.”

“Really?” Doyoung looked up, eyes wide like a cat. “I asked the hairdresser for curls, not ramen pressed noodles.”

“You look good hyung, honestly.” Jaehyun said. “I don’t think there is anything you couldn’t pull off.”

“Easy for you to say.” Doyoung pulled a face. “You always look like you’ve come off a Versace runway.”

“No,” Jaehyun shook his head. “Banana Republic maybe.”

Doyoung kicked him under the table and the two of them laughed. They pulled out their books and started studying, but Jaehyun really couldn’t tear his eyes off Doyoung. He always thought Doyoung was cute, tall, slender and a happy, gummy smile, but he was really shining that day. His crimped hair wasn’t as frizzy as he said it was, and it was a beautiful brown shade. His lips were perfectly rosy and plump, his front teeth jutting out slightly like a bunny. His eyes were the most unique he had ever seen on a human, slanted upwards and perfectly round, his black pupils enough to form a black hole that would suck him in.

Jaehyun turned to his books and tapped the edge of his pen against the table. He looked up again, admiring the curve of Doyoung’s nose.

He looked down and circled a number. Then he looked up again.

He looked back down and scribbled something. Then he looked up again.

Up. Down. Up. Down.

“Jaehyunnie, did you try this question?”

“Huh?” Jaehyun snapped out of his stupor. “What question?”

“This one.” Doyoung pointed to his book.

“Oh, uhm…” Jaehyun blushed in embarrassment. “I haven’t done it yet.”

“Why are you so red Jaehyun?” Doyoung asked.

“Me?”

_Shit. I always turn red. _Jaehyun could feel his ears turning hot and he blushed even more. “Nothing hyung, don’t mind me.”

“You’re acting weird.”

“Sorry hyung.”

“It’s okay.” Doyoung said, pulling the ends of his hair again. “It must be my hair. It really threw you off course.”

“No it’s not the hair.” Jaehyun said. “Trust me. I have seen weirder things on a person’s head, like when Yuta tried an afro for a week. This really doesn’t faze me.”

Doyoung laughed softly and turned back to his book. Jaehyun breathed a sigh of relief when he dodged a bullet. He excused himself, ducked behind one of the bookshelves and texted Johnny.

** _JUNGJAEHYUN: Johnny I am going fucking insane. Doyoung is so beautiful and I mean like, so fucking beautiful. He is a work of art that needs to be framed. He came in with his new hairstyle and FUCK I cannot stop staring at him. I look like a whole ass creep and he even asked me why I was turning red BITCH I WAS TURNING RED BECAUSE YOU CAUGHT ME STARING AT YOU jesus I am going to cry I really think I am going to cry fuck fuck fuck fuck he is so beautiful_ **

Jaehyun pushed his head against the shelf, trying to calm his erratic heart. He looked down and Johnny had replied.

** _JOHNNYSEO: You could do us all a favour and stop texting me your fantasies about Doyoung and actually make a move._ **

** _JUNGJAEHYUN: I can’t do that! It’s not the right time! But Johnny I mean it he is so pretty. Super pretty. Fuck if you saw him you would fall for him too._ **

** _JOHNNYSEO: Would you like me to do that?_ **

** _JUNGJAEHYUN: NO HE’S MINE_ **

** _JOHNNYSEO: Thought so._ **

Jaehyun returned to his seat and tried to focus on his work. His heart was racing wildly as he tried to control his eyes to not move upwards. He turned his head and saw that their fingers were millimeters apart from each other. Jaehyun extended his ring finger forward to tap Doyoung’s finger.

_Tap tap tap._

“What?” Doyoung asked as he looked up.

“Nothing.”

_Tap tap tap._

“Focus on your work Jaehyun.”

“Sorry.”

Jaehyun sighed as he turned to concentrate on his book. He rested his head on his right palm while he watched his left finger be millimeters from Doyoung’s.

_I can’t wait for the day I can just hold your hand whenever I want. _

***********************

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY LEE TAEYONG!!!” Ten and Doyoung cheered as they walked into the karaoke bar with presents in their arms. Lee Taeyong, president of the dance society and one of their closest friends, was waiting in front of the bar and waved to them.

“Happy birthday Yongie!!” Ten hugged him.

“Thank you so much for coming!” Taeyong smiled. “Is Yuta and Sicheng coming? Where’s Kun?”

“Kun’s parking the car and Yuta and Sicheng are on their way.” Doyoung answered. “Who else is coming?”

“Well I invited someone special.” Taeyong smiled shyly. “I hope you guys don’t mind.”

“Who did you invite?” Ten asked before gasping wildly and gripping his hand. “Is it him?! Did you invite him?!”

“Who’s him?” Doyoung asked.

“It’s… JOHNNY!! OVER HERE!” Taeyong waved his hands wildly at the bar entrance. Doyoung turned his head and dropped his jaw to see Jaehyun and Johnny walking in.

“JOHNNY?!?!? JOHNNY SEO THE VOLLEYBALL CAPTAIN?!?!” Doyoung shrieked.

“Yeah, the two of them are neighbours in the same building.” Ten said. “Taeyong has a crush on…WOAH!!” he yelped as Doyoung pulled him away to the bathroom.

“WHAT WHEN HOW AND WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME?!?!”

“Don’t you remember?” Ten asked him. “Taeyong was telling us about the hot guy next door who brings over unfinished chicken and beer to share? That was Johnny.”

“Taeyong has a crush on Johnny?!”

“I’m pretty sure it’s mutual.” Ten sniggered.

“Did you know he was coming today?”

“No of course not. I only know you, me, Kun and the Inseparable Duo.”

“Oh my god I can’t believe Jaehyun is here!” Doyoung walked around the bathroom in panic. “Shit I should have worn a better shirt! My hair still looks like a mop! I should have rescheduled my fucking appointment to yesterday!”

“Just calm down! You look fine!” Ten grabbed a tissue. “Okay maybe a little cleanup around the lips but you look fine!”

Doyoung sighed, feeling his heartbeat race. He only saw Jaehyun for 10 seconds, but he already knew the boy was looking handsome and smart.

“Why are you freaking out?” Ten asked. “Does it matter if you look good in front of Jaehyun?”

“I don’t want to embarrass myself. He already thinks my hair is weird.”

“It’s actually not that bad, and how do you know he thinks your hair is weird?”

“He won’t stop staring at me.” Doyoung pouted. “Just yesterday over lunch, I caught him looking at me 7 times.”

“Okay the fact that you count the number of times he is staring at you is a little suspicious,” Ten grinned. “And secondly, have you ever considered the fact that he was staring because you are attractive?”

“Me?” Doyoung stared at him. “Me? In what century?”

“Now, the 21st century.” Ten laughed. “It’s not that hard to imagine. Maybe crimped seaweed hair is his thing.”

“OH MY GOD!!!” Doyoung whined.

“Calm down, you look fine.” Ten rolled his eyes. “Stop being dramatic and and let’s go before your crush finds out something is wrong.”

“He’s not my crush!”

Ten stared at him like he had grown an extra eye. “Whatever, I haven’t taken my coffee yet so I’m not in the mood to argue.”

Luckily, karaoke rooms were fairly dim so Doyoung was sure Jaehyun wouldn’t notice how unkempt he looked that day. Everyone finally arrived and as usual, Ten was the first one on the microphone.

“The person with the lowest score has to treat the birthday boy today!”

“Game on!!” Doyoung cheered. Singing was his thing. It was his secret weapon.

“I hope it’s not me.” Jaehyun laughed as he went through the song category. “I’m not a very good singer.”

“Really?” Doyoung said.

“I’m okay I guess. At least I don’t go out of tune.”

The party started and everyone was having a great time. Ten and Yuta liven up the mood with their strange, high pitched covers of Beyonce and Johnny was doing classic hip hop like Snoop Dogg. Doyoung noticed that Jaehyun was mostly dancing instead of singing. Not wanting to leave him out, he handed a microphone to him.

“You should sing!” he told him.

“Really?”

“Yeah don’t be shy! We’re not professionals or anything, just have fun!”

Jaehyun shrugged. “Might as well.”

The song he had chosen was I Like Me Better by Lauv. “OH YAAAS!” Johnny cheered. “This is my favourite song!!”

“Mine too!” Taeyong beamed.

Jaehyun stood up and laughed as Johnny started swaying his body next to him. Jaehyun sang the first note and Doyoung swore his heart stop.

An okay singer? JUST OKAY SINGER?! Heck no, Jaehyun was AMAZING. Doyoung could only drop his jaw and cheer loudly. Jaehyun smiled and laughed embarrassingly when Doyoung cheered for him.

“Don’t stop!!” he urged him. “Keep going!”

Johnny hyped his best friend by dancing with his hips only and Jaehyun relaxed and joined him. As he relaxed, his voice became even clearer. His deep baritone was so soothing to listen and Doyoung could only sit and watch in amazement. He took out his phone to record it. _A voice like his should be recorded._

“You are so good!” Doyoung clapped loudly for him. “What do you mean ‘okay singer’? You were amazing!”

“That was a fairly easy song.” Jaehyun shook his head. “It was alright.”

“Liar.” Doyoung slapped him. “What other kind of secret skills have you been hiding from me?”

“I don’t know, I probably haven’t found them yet.” Jaehyun teased.

Soon it was Doyoung’s turned and he did a sweet rendition of Billie Eilish’s Wish You Were Gay. Johnny and Yuta were the ultimate hypemen, pretending to sway and dance while Doyoung sang. Kun and Sicheng did a Chinese song which made Ten get up to kiss his boyfriend (which was Kun, just to be clear) and Taeyong did a rap cover of one of his favourite Korean songs of all time.

“That was so much fun!” Sicheng clapped loudly. “And congratulations to Doyoung for being the highest scorer!”

“As usual.” Ten smiled. “King of vocals.”

“I am not.” Doyoung waved a hand in defiance.

“Okay so I guess you are just an ‘okay singer’ like me then.” Jaehyun teased and Doyoung shoved him aside.

“Johnny got the lowest so I guess you have to treat Taeyong to a meal.” Yuta said.

“That’s cool with me.” Johnny shrugged. “Actually I got you something.”

“Me?” Taeyong asked, pointing to himself.

Johnny motioned at the door and nodded. Kun walked in with a big cake and candles and everyone started singing “HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR TAEYONG! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!”

“Awwww you guys!” Taeyong gushed happily. “You didn’t have to!”

“We technically didn’t, it was Johnny’s idea.” Kun said.

“Yeah. After Yuta beat my score I knew I was going to be last so I quickly ran out and got a cake.” Johnny brushed his hair sheepishly.

“That’s very sweet of you.” Taeyong smiled, standing on his tiptoes to kiss his cheek. “Thank you.”

“OOOOOOHHHHH!!” Ten and Yuta chorused loudly at the adorable scene in front of them. “TAEYONG AND JOHNNY SITTING IN A TREE, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!”

“Stop it! You two are too old for this!” Taeyong scolded as he tried to shake away his embarrassment by dancing. Johnny was already too red to even be human.

“TAEYONG AND JOHNNY…” Ten and Doyoung started singing.

“SHUT UP!!!” Taeyong whined and nearly threw his plastic knife over the room. Yuta calmed him down to blow the candles and cut the cake. Everyone had a huge slice and more laughter and joy went on for the rest of the night.

“This is fun!” Jaehyun said as they left the bar. “We should do this more often.”

“I agree, and next time I am going to take Doyoung’s spot as king of karaoke.” Johnny grinned.

“Bring it on Chicago.” Doyoung made a face and wriggled his finger. “I’m ready.”

Ten and Kun were sending Yuta and Sicheng home. Johnny was driving Taeyong and Doyoung looked around. Only he and Jaehyun were left. “Well, I guess I could get a taxi or…”

“It’s okay hyung I’ll send you home.” Jaehyun said. “It’s late. You shouldn’t be taking a taxi home.”

“Are you worried something is going to happen to me?” Doyoung teased.

“Yeah. If you die Johnny won’t have anyone to beat the next time we go karaoke.”

“Oh fuck off.” Doyoung laughed.

Jaehyun sent him home and walked him back to his dorm. “I had a lot of fun tonight.” He said. “I’m glad I agreed to come with Johnny.”

“You almost didn’t want to?”

“Yeah.” Doyoung said. “Johnny didn’t want to go alone with his crush because he was too shy but I didn’t want to be a third wheel either. But then he begged so I went. Then I saw you and I thought ‘oh! We could be third wheels together!’”

Doyoung laughed. “Yeah. Everyone else there were coupled up. Ten and Kun, Yuta and Sicheng, Taeyong and Johnny, potentially…”

“It’s not potentially, they are definitely together.” Jaehyun scoffed. “It just depends who wants to make the first call.”

“True.” Doyoung made a face. He looked at Jaehyun as he reached for the door.

He kind of wished he didn’t have to go.

“Your cover of Wish You Were Gay is so good.” Jaehyun said. “You sounded like you were singing from the heart.”

“I was.”

“Well I’m gay.” Jaehyun blurted.

“Huh?”

“I mean, you know,” he stuttered cutely. “In case you were wondering.”

Doyoung was. He was actually wondering but he always assumed Jaehyun was bi at most. Hearing he was gay put a strange smile on his face.

“That’s nice to know.”

_Wait that doesn’t make sense. Fuck it Doyoung stop being creepy._

“Night Jaehyun.” Doyoung hurried to stop himself from spiraling the conversation down further.

“Good night hyung.” Jaehyun smiled. “See you tomorrow.”

_Yeah, tomorrow. I’ll see him again tomorrow._

Doyoung washed up and just before bed, he went through the photos and videos in his camera roll. He rewatched his recording of Jaehyun singing I Like Me Better and his cheeks were aching from the permanent smile he had on his face.

_Shit. It’s happening. I’m falling for him. I’m actually falling for Jung Jaehyun._

The notion was scary. Doyoung didn’t have much relationship experience and this was his first real crush in a long time. Was it possible to fall for someone like that? And for someone like Jaehyun? Someone so perfect and sweet and kind? How could he even exist?

_He probably just thinks of me as a hyung._

This was quite possibly the scariest thing he has ever done, scarier than any bungee jump. Yet the thought of seeing Jaehyun the next day made him fall asleep with a smile on his face.

***********************

“THAT IS SO CUTE!!!!” Ten squealed loudly and almost kicked his pillow off his bed. “And then what!?!?!”

“Then he took me to ride the Ferris wheel,” Taeyong smiled, recounting his first date with Johnny to Doyoung and Ten in Ten’s apartment. “And I swear to you we weren’t even breathing. I was sweating underneath my hoodie and Johnny kept looking outside.”

“Did he kiss you then?!” Doyoung asked. “Tell me he kissed you then.”

“He didn’t kiss me in the Ferris wheel, but he did kiss me in the car before we left the theme park.” Taeyong blushed.

“Was it just a peck or like a full-on kiss or…”

“It was a full-on kiss and oh my god he was so gentle and sweet and he tasted like sugar.” Taeyong almost melted on the bed. “It was the most romantic date of my life.”

“Oh my gosh you hit the motherfucking jackpot!!” Ten bounced excitedly. “Who knew Johnny was this romantic?! I always thought he looked like an angry bear on the court.”

“He’s actually really gentle. He still sleeps with soft toys on the bed.”

“OH MY GOD!!!” Ten and Doyoung screeched. “He’s a baby!!”

“Seriously though I am so happy for you.” Ten hugged his oldest friend. “I told you Johnny has a thing for you.”

“Speaking of things, what is up with you and Jaehyun?” Taeyong turned to Doyoung.

“Me?!”

“Yes you!” Taeyong crossed his arms. “Mark asked me earlier today if you and Jaehyun were dating. He said you two have been hanging out a lot together.”

“Well yeah, we have been studying together.”

“The whole school wants to know what is up between the two of you.” Ten said. “It’s getting obvious now.”

“No way, you guys are just exaggerating.”

“Did you know that he and Jaehyun have been texting all the time?” Ten winked at Taeyong.

“No way. Do you have a crush on him?”

“I…” Doyoung winced. “I don’t know…”

“Oh come on just spit it out. You’ll feel so much better if you do.”

“I don’t know… I…I think I am.” Doyoung said. “He’s just so sweet and nice and he does things to melt my heart. Like the other day he brought my cookies because I told him I skipped lunch and sometimes when we’re studying he’ll tap my arm because he’s bored. He’s a like a puppy asking for attention.”

“It’s been almost 5 months since the bungee jump thing.” Ten said. “You guys are really getting along well huh?”

“He’s like another half of me. It’s so scary, sometimes I’ll be saying something, and he knows what I want to say next before I can even think of it. It’s like we’re…”

“Soulmates.” Taeyong and Ten finished. Doyoung just blinked at them.

“You totally have a crush on him.” Ten said.

“Which is perfect because Jaehyun has a crush on you too.” Taeyong added.

“No way.”

“Bitch are you blind?” Taeyong stared at him. “The whole school can tell he has something for you.”

“Are you serious?”

“Yes!” Ten nodded. “He thinks he’s subtle but he’s really not, and you aren’t any less obvious.”

“I don’t know,” Doyoung whined. “He hasn’t said anything.”

“Then maybe you should say something!”

“NO WAY! Then what if he doesn’t feel the same way? I’m just going to look desperate!”

“Yeah but you won’t know until you tell him, won’t you?” Ten reasoned. “Look, one of you has to make the first move.”

“Who made the first move between you and Kun?” Taeyong asked.

“Me of course.” Ten laughed. “I walked up to him and said ‘Hey Kun. I think you’re cute and when you play the piano my panties drop, so you are taking me out this Saturday for dinner and dancing and I don’t want to hear anything about it.’”

“No way.” Taeyong rolled over on stomach laughing. “Did he go along with it?”

“Of course not, he thought I was weird.” Ten rolled his eyes. “But the next week after that he asked ME out instead and that’s how we started dating.”

“Romance at it’s finest.” Doyoung shook his head.

“Oh, you and Jaehyun would make such a cute couple though.” Taeyong gushed. “I mean my boyfriend is pretty hot, but yours isn’t bad either.”

“He’s not my boyfriend!”

“Yet.” The two of them chorused.

“No seriously, he’s not my boyfriend.”

“YET.”

“Guys…”

“We know, he’s not your boyfriend, YET.” The two of them doubled over laughing.

“Oh, fuck off.” Doyoung rolled his eyes but he couldn’t stop himself from laughing.

***********************

“Hi Doyoung hyung!” Jaehyun called as he arrived the council meeting room, just as they finished their meeting.

“Hi Jaehyun!” Doyoung smiled. “Is that my coffee?”

“Yep. Americano, right?”

“As usual.” Doyoung took the coffee from him. “It’s so nice to have someone remember my favourite coffee. Ten doesn’t even remember and I always ask him ‘bitch do you see me drinking anything else?’”

“I know,” Jaehyun smirked. “I require a fee for my service though.”

“I’m giving you the answers to homework later, don’t ask me for money you dingbat.” Doyoung stuck his tongue out at him. Jaehyun pulled a face as they made their way to the library together.

Jaehyun was feeling nervous. He shifted a little, hoping Doyoung wouldn’t notice. Today, after much anticipation and approximately a year of hopeless wanting and fantasizing, he was going to ask Doyoung to the Thrillers Club Summer Bash. It was a huge party at someone’s house to celebrate summer. It wasn’t quite the date he was hoping for but he figured he would start slow and see where it takes them.

There was probably no reason to be nervous. He and Doyoung have gotten to be very close and he should be comfortable enough to at least ask him to go to a party, but Jaehyun still felt nervous. Yes, Doyoung was sweet and funny but he could never tell if Doyoung was interested in him. He debated between trying to make it sound casual or trying to sound more formal and polite. _If I go casual he might think we are just hanging out as friends, if I go too formal he might think I’m asking him out and if he says no my life would be over._

** _JOHNNYSEO: Have you asked him yet?_ **

** _JUNGJAEHYUN: No._ **

** _JOHNNYSEO: What the hell is taking you so long? Hurry up! Get it over and done with!_ **

** _JUNGJAEHYUN: I’ll do it! Don’t rush me!_ **

** _JOHNNYSEO: You are taking FOREVER just hurry the fuck up for Pete’s sake._ **

** _JUNGJAEHYUN: I thought having a boyfriend would change you, all you have done is get snappier._ **

** _JOHNNYSEO: At least I am getting my dick sucked._ **

** _JUNGJAEHYUN: Ew and shut up Johnny._ **

** **

Jaehyun got up and went to the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror. _You can do this man! Come on! Let’s go! It’s now or never!_

After a quick self-motivation session and making sure his hair looked good, Jaehyun went back into the library. He saw that Doyoung was no longer in his seat, so he tried looking for him around the aisles. He saw him leaning against the shelf while talking to someone. Jaehyun quickly ducked behind to see who he was talking to.

“If you’re not doing anything, do you want to go to the club Summer Bash with me?” Jaehyun’s blood ran cold. He recognized that voice. It was Jinyoung, a senior in the Thrillers Club.

“Me?” Doyoung squeaked. “You want to go with me?”

“Sure,” Jinyoung smiled. “I’ve always thought you were cute.”

Jaehyun’s heart dropped the longer the silence went on. _No, no, please say…_

“Okay.”

Jaehyun’s heart stopped. His limbs froze and he could feel his brain short circuit. _Fuck._

He waited until Jinyoung and Doyoung parted before he bent down on the floor. An ache crept up his chest and he could feel his eyes start to well up. He failed. Doyoung was never interested in him. It was all for nothing.

Jaehyun took out his phone and texted Johnny:

** _JUNGJAEHYUN: I failed…_ **

A few seconds later, Johnny replied.

** _JOHNNYSEO: Stay where you are, I’m coming to get you._ **

Jaehyun looked back at Doyoung who was sitting at the desk studying. The man of his dreams said yes to going out with someone else, and it hurt Jaehyun more than anything.

“Jae?” Doyoung looked up as Jaehyun packed his things. “Where are you going?”

“Sorry hyung,” Jaehyun sniffled, trying not to break his façade. “Got an emergency.”

“Is everything alright?”

_No. Everything is not alright._

“It’s okay. I just got to go.” Jaehyun took his things and left the library in a hurry. He ducked a corner and sunk on his butt, back against the wall as he clutched his phone against his heart. He looked at his phone and it hurt even more. His wallpaper was a picture of Doyoung studying that he took sneakily while he wasn’t noticing.

“Jaehyun!” Johnny found him a few minutes later. “What happened?”

“He said yes to Jinyoung.” Jaehyun mumbled. “It’s Jinyoung he’s interested in. Not me.”

“I’m sorry man,” Johnny consoled him. “Come on, let’s go somewhere else.”

There’s nowhere else to go. All this time Jaehyun was sure the roads he took would lead him to Doyoung. Now he was lost, like he was flying through the sky with no parachute, or a bungee jump with no cord to stop him.

***********************

Jaehyun didn’t want to go to the Summer Bash. In fact he refused to, but Johnny insisted he go and pushed him off his bed. Two weeks ago, Doyoung said yes to going with Jinyoung to the party. Jaehyun was hurt and cried in the shower (although he wouldn’t admit it) but Jaehyun tried his best to pretend nothing happened. He still texted him and they studied together, but anyone could tell the air between them was slightly different.

The party this year was hosted by Joy, who definitely knew how to make a party as grand as possible. A pool, fantastic catering, a semi famous DJ and more booze than a bar. Jaehyun walked into the party and felt his mood lighten a little. _It doesn’t look so bad, maybe this party won’t suck._

He turned around and saw Doyoung come in, holding Jinyoung’s hand. His heart stopped because Doyoung looked stunningly beautiful in a matching pink outfit with a deep V in his chest. His crimped hair had softened to become beautiful, soft waves and his lips were even more rosy. _Lord help me._

“Doesn’t Doie look handsome today?” Taeyong grinned proudly. “I dressed him.”

“You did good baby,” Johnny kissed the top of his head.

“Yeah.” Jaehyun grabbed a cup of beer. “Too good.”

The party went on and Jaehyun tried to focus on hanging out with his friends. He could see Doyoung in the corner of his eyes, hanging out with Jinyoung and his crew. He seemed to be having a good time. _I shouldn’t worry about him. He’s got Jinyoung._

The party went on and as the night deepened, so did the alcohol consumption. Before long the party was getting a little rowdy and steamy. Ten and Kun have obviously disappeared and Johnny was now licking a stripe down Taeyong’s neck. Jaehyun was just sitting by the bar with his cup. He looked at it and it turned out to be empty.

_Maybe I should just go._

He turned around in his stool and asked for a refill. Then, Doyoung appeared by his side.

“Can I get a refill too?” Doyoung asked.

Jaehyun’s breath hitched. “H…hi hyung.”

“Hi.” Doyoung replied coldly.

“How’s the party?”

“It’s…” there was a loud noise coming from the pool and it was Jinyoung and his friends doing cannonball shots into the water. Doyoung made a face. “Not great.”

“Yeah,” Jaehyun nodded. “I was about to go home.”

“Oh,” Doyoung pouted. “Well you…”

“I can take you home.”

“Yes please.” Doyoung said. “I’ll grab my stuff.”

The ride home was stiff and icy. Doyoung hasn’t said a word and Jaehyun didn’t know if he should. He felt like if he did an atomic bomb would explode. He stopped the car in front of Doyoung’s dorm and stopped the car, opening the windows for some fresh air (and to release some of the tension).

“How was Jinyoung?” Jaehyun asked.

“Fine.” Doyoung crossed his arms.

“Why didn’t you stay longer?”

“I don’t like parties.” Doyoung said. “Why have you been ignoring me all night?”

“Me?!”

“Yeah you!” Doyoung started yelling. “You kept pretending I didn’t exist!”

“I didn’t…” Jaehyun stuttered. “Sorry about that.”

“I thought you were mad at me for something. I stayed up all night wondering what I did to insult you.”

“You didn’t do anything.” Jaehyun bit his lip. “It was just me. I was just acting like a jerk.”

“Why?”

“Nothing.” Jaehyun turned around. Thank god it was nighttime and he could at least hide his facial expression.

The silence returned and it became cold again. Jaehyun couldn’t tell if it was the night breeze or Doyoung’s chilly demeanor.

“So are you and Jinyoung a thing now?”

“Lord no.” the other snorted. “No way, he’s not my type.”

“Then why did you say yes to going out with him?”

“I don’t know,” Doyoung shrugged. “He was being nice about it.”

“So you would go out with anyone as long as they asked nicely?”

“What’s it to you?” Doyoung stared at him. “Why are you acting like this? Are you jealous?”

“No.” Jaehyun rolled his eyes.

“Bullshit. You are definitely lying.”

“No I’m not.”

“I can see your face turning red.”

“It’s dark in here, how could you see my face turning red?”

“That tells you how red it is if I can see it in the dark!”

“God.” Jaehyun massaged his temples, using his hand to cover his face. He tried to lean out the window so that the cool air could calm his red face.

“So you’re not interested in Jinyoung?” Jaehyun asked.

“Of course not.”

“Good.” Jaehyun tried to stop a smile from forming. “He’s not a good man for you.”

“Yeah,” Doyoung sighed. “I figured that when I saw him grope Melanie through her skirt.”

“Ew.”

“I know.”

Doyoung heard some whispers behind the car. “My god this is worse than watching a Spanish soap opera.”

“Shut up Taeyong or they’ll hear us.”

Doyoung turned his head. That voice sounded very much like Ten’s. “There’s someone out…”

“Doyoung hyung?”

“Yeah?” Doyoung responded.

“I was just wondering.” Jaehyun started slowly. “If you are free anytime soon, would you like to…”

“Like to?”

“Uhm…”

“FOR FUCK’S SAKE SPIT IT OUT JUNG JAEHYUN!!” Came a deep holler from behind.

“SHUT UP JOHNNY!!” Ten’s shrill voice followed shortly after.

“Are our friends behind us?” Doyoung turned around in his seat but Jaehyun grabbed his hand.

“Will you go out with me?”

At this moment, it was as if time stopped. Doyoung stared at Jaehyun who was holding him, watching his face for any sign of a response. “I mean if that’s what you would like. I didn’t…”

“I would love to.”

“Wait, really?”

“Yes.” Doyoung smiled. “I was waiting for you to ask me.”

The two of them started laughing loudly in the car. Jaehyun’s eyes crinkled into thin lines with his dimples on full display. “Are you serious?”

“Yes!” Doyoung wiped the corner of his eyes. “Everyone told me you were going to ask me soon so I was waiting, but then you didn’t so I thought maybe I was wrong.”

They started giggling softly. “Well, I asked you now.” Jaehyun smiled.

“And I’m glad.” Doyoung smiled back. They paused for a bit to just smile at each other softly, hands still holding onto each other. Doyoung was still so beautiful, and Jaehyun wanted to lean forward to kiss him.

“Have you two kissed?” a face appeared out of nowhere and Jaehyun slammed the horn in shock, jolting everyone in and out the car.

“TEN!!!” Doyoung screamed. “What the hell?!?!”

“Did you guys follow us from the party?” Jaehyun asked.

“What else did you think we were going to do?” Ten rolled his eyes. “Have you kissed yet?!”

“Ten!!” Doyoung whined. “Stop that!”

“Sorry,” Kun smiled awkwardly as he hooked an arm around Ten’s waist. “Please don’t mind him.”

“HURRY UP AND KISS!!!” Ten shouted one last time before being dragged away.

“That was awkward.” Jaehyun muttered.

“Yeah.” Doyoung said. “He’s your friend.”

“He’s your best friend.”

“He’s in your club.”

“Which is also your club.”

“You joined first.”

“HAVE YOU TWO KISSED YET?!?!” Ten’s shrill voice carried into the car.

“For Pete’s sake Ten don’t make me gag you!” Kun scolded.

“That’s not fair, you promised me you would only do it in bed!”

“Oh god.” Doyoung buried his face in his hands. “I’m sorry, I need to go. Got a drunk baby to babysit.”

“It’s okay.” Jaehyun said. Just as Doyoung stepped out of the car, he pulled his arm. “Hey, I’ll call you about our date tomorrow.”

Doyoung smiled widely. “I’ll be waiting.”

***********************

“Do I look fat in this?” Doyoung asked Ten for the tenth time in a different pair of jeans.

“Yes, but only your ass.”

“Okay, guess I’ll stick with this then.”

“Look at our little boy getting dressed for his first date.” Taeyong smiled. “It feels like only yesterday when he first came into our arms, crying and pissing himself.”

“Shut up, you two are not my parents.” Doyoung rolled his eyes as he applied some cologne. It was a week after Jaehyun asked him out and now they were finally going on their first date.

“I remember when he fell down and got a boo boo on his knee,” Ten teased. “He used to ask me to kiss it, now he wants _Jaehyun_ to kiss it.”

“Oh honey, Jaehyun has _better_ places to kiss than a boo boo on the knee.” Taeyong wriggled his eyebrows and Doyoung threw his left and right slipper at them.

“Stop it! Don’t embarrass me when he comes!”

“DOYOUNG AND JAEHYUN SITTING IN A TREE! K-I-S-S…”

“Shut up!” Doyoung shushed them when he heard the doorbell. He opened it and Jaehyun stepped in.

“Hi guys!” Jaehyun smiled. “Ready to go?”

“I’m just about ready.” Doyoung said. “Don’t mind Dumb and Dumber there, they will be lost when we get back.”

“Looking for an empty dorm when you come back?” Taeyong gasped mockingly. “Kim Doyoung you nasty naughty bunny!”

“Moving so fast on the first date?” Ten teased, his voice getting louder and higher with each word. “Better make sure you put on some nice underwear Doie.” He cackled.

“Don’t worry, Johnny is just as bad.” Jaehyun reassured me. “He gave me a condom and told me not to come home until it was noon the next day.”

“Have fun.” So called Dumb and Dumber waved as the two of them walked out. “I swear,” Doyoung sighed. “Sometimes I feel like I’m a teenager with a curfew with those two.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll bring you back home before midnight before the spell runs out.” Jaehyun teased.

“There’s no spell you idiot.” Doyoung rolled his eyes. “Except whatever spell you cast on me.”

“Don’t do that, I’m supposed to be the smooth one.” Jaehyun grinned.

“Well you can’t have everything.”

“I disagree,” Jaehyun reached for his hand. “I have you.”

The date went by swimmingly and the two of them had a wonderful time. Dinner, some light shopping and ice cream on the way back. They talked about everything and anything and to their surprised, nothing much between them has changed. Yes, there was a lot more flirting and lame pick up lines, but Doyoung still felt as comfortable with Jaehyun as he did before, even during the lecherous bungee jump that brought them together.

“You had a crush on me all this time?” Doyoung was surprised to hear that as Jaehyun took him home.

“Yeah.” Jaehyun said. “You were so hot on the first day. Jeans, sweater and glasses on your head.”

“That wasn’t supposed to be sexy.”

“When you’re sexy, you’re sexy.” Jaehyun said. “Nothing can stop that.”

“Well I didn’t think much about you until the bungee jump day.” Doyoung confessed. “Not in a bad way, just like I always thought you were cute but I never envisioned myself dating you until now.”

“That bungee jump was the best jump I have ever done.” Jaehyun said. “Not only was it fun, I got to hold my crush in my arms like a baby.”

“How romantic.” Doyoung wrapped his arms around him. “You were so in love with me you would jump off a cliff.” He joked.

“I know,” Jaehyun nodded. “I was an idiot huh?”

“Maybe,” Doyoung laughed, nuzzling his nose. “But you are my idiot.”

“Oh hello.” Ten opened the door to find the couple standing outside in each other’s arms.

“Ten! What are you doing here?” Doyoung sighed.

“I got hungry and your fridge is stocked. Have you two kissed yet?”

“For fuck’s sake.” Taeyong grabbed Ten back. “Sorry, please continue.”

“Okay,” Doyoung turned to Jaehyun, only to find that the door was still open and two faces were still watching them. “I’m sorry do you mind?”

“Oh, right.” Taeyong said. “It’s like a pee thing. Some people can’t do it while being watched. Sorry.” He bowed and closed the door.

“Just so you know, this is the future that you have signed up for when you decided to date me.” Doyoung said. “Is that scary for you?”

“Not at all.” Jaehyun pulled him close. He closed his eyes to kiss him, finally feeling the tied-up butterflies in his stomach fly free. Doyoung could taste the vanilla on his lips and the warmth of his mouth on his, pulling him closer to kiss the man he had been dreaming of. He felt light and free, almost like he was falling, but this time he wasn’t afraid.

Jaehyun would be there to catch him, and with the second kiss, he knew that promise was made to last forever.

***********************

_Oh my god. I am going die._

That was Kim Doyoung’s initial reaction when he looked down the platform and onto the lake below him. This was his second bungee but no matter how many times he did it, he still felt like he was going to shit his pants.

_This is it isn’t it? Judgment day. All my sins are on the table one again. I am sorry for that one time I accidentally cheated on the math exam by peeking at Seulgi’s answers. Mum, I’m sorry for not telling you about the onion bag last week. Dad, the person who left a dent in the car was me. Gongmyung, I’m sorry I ousted your porn collection to Hyesung noona but hey she turned out to have a leather fetish too so you should thank me for that. Jaehyun, yes I did steal your sweater but only because it smells like you and I did reorganize your closet because I kinda enjoy seeing you walk around naked looking for your underwear. Just saying._

“Are you ready?” Taeil asked him as he set up the gear at the edge of the platform.

“I think so.”

“Would it make you feel better if you had a partner?”

Doyoung smiled at him. “I do. He’s on his way.”

“I’m here!” Jaehyun rushed forward. “Okay, let’s go.”

“You two ready?”

“Yes.” Jaehyun hooked his arms around Doyoung’s waist. He looked at him. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m okay.”

“You seem less nervous than last time.”

“I know.” Doyoung said. “Because you are here.”

Doyoung has learned not to mind the fall. Nothing can compare to falling for Jaehyun, and this was one he was willing to risk it for.

“One…”

“I love you Doyoung.”

“Two…”

“I love you too Jaehyun.”

“Three…”

And they fell together.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write something romantic and sweet and butterfly inducing, like when you first form a crush on someone. I was also inspired by WayV's bungee jump and I thought the two members hugging each other to jump was really sweet. That was how this whole thing came about. I miss writing dojae TT
> 
> I hope you guys like it! It's nothing much, just something I needed to get off my chest so that I could focus on my law exam LMFAO. Leave kudos and / or comments if you enjoyed it! Thanks yall!


End file.
